Pukies
Pukies or Pookshits (more known under their fake ass names: '''Pookies')' 'are autistic people who roleplay as cancerous babies in Club Penguin and they are '''ALWAYS CRINGY AND EVIL, ALL OF THEM!' They are usually seen in the Pet Shop saying things like "pwease kill mwe!" and acting cringy, which led them to be kicked out of the Pet Shop, raped and killed. Almost all pookies wear the color yellow, and they have their own catchphrases too! They are attention whore, all the fucking same. Some pookies however are more than evil than normals, always wanting drama shit (they are called divas, another level of cringy Pookies). All of them are cancerous. Pookies were usually found on servers with 3-5 bars. They can be killed on Ultimate Safe Chat servers. Some Pookies are male but many are not picked since mumus are sexist. They all talk Pookiese, their cancerous language. Pookie Ages Well, humans are not the only one to age! Pookies can age too but dies really fast. A pookie normally ages through 0 to -1937825 since they are retarded. How to kill Pookies: * NEVER ignore, always report and kill them. They will be ban forever. * Never go on a different server: always kill the pookies! * Contact a Agent Hater, they can kill them! * If you are an Agent Hater, Kill them. Due to the updated EPF HQ, you can also throw them in prison, beating them to death. * If you find out your Pookie is a cringier one, tell a moderator and admin! * Cut their veins, its funny to see them suffering! * Check the chat log to see what they have been saying. If they are being cringy kill them. * Go on a fake BRB to trap the pookies! * grab 5 to 10 pookies, then kill them all! (or you can grab a ton of them, over 9000!) * eyegouging the pookies is also good. How they look (warning cancer): They always try to look cute (cringy), happy (annoying) and calm (cancerous). Here is some pics... lways color pink, with cute stuffs on them such as plushies and crowns. What they really do: * They all want drama, lagging servers and rooms, being stupid. ALL OF THEM! * Pookshits get adopted in the Pet Shop, for it gets people to pay less attention to the Puffles. But it quickly turn into the real way: Pookshits were being killed in the Pet Shop and the number decreased. ** They are also attention whores who only create drama. * All of the Pookshits are a huge mockery to orphans, for mostly being rich and having nice clothes before getting adopted, while they claim "to have not eat for years" and "being very poor". * When someone chooses a Pookshit they sometimes twirl the cancer and they say "weeee" (in-game, the Pookshit twirl around of the one who picked the cringy cancerous Pukie) but they can hit others on purposes. So those idiots are killed after. A good tactic is to twirl with a Pukie, then you used this quote "twirl so fast Pookie flies to a wall brutally!" and it kills instantly. Very useful. * Because many Pookshits are loving preps, many fuse with them to become ''Prepkie'' or Prep Juniors, both are cringe. They are not seen since 2012, due to the Great Flush killing them. * Pukies always report other for nothing, resulting in ban to their victims. This is why they gather hate and gets more and more hate, resulting into the Pukies playing the victims. * Because they always accuse someone, resulting into a fight. * Tummy Cancers are unacceptable since they are related to childbirth, which is not allowed on CP. * Many people who are Pookies will bully the others in real life. * Pukies are very annoying and cringy, not cute and calm like every idiots think about that. * Pookies don't speak properly, Pookie language is cancerous very cancerous but also stupid and many Pookies benefits on their language: they will use swearing in their words so they won't be reported. * All of them can commit suicide in roleplay (but most of them are gone forever) and always mock the real life suicide. * All Pookshits lag servers in the past, mostly Blizzard. ** Due to that, the Pet Shop was lagging like hell and no one could buy a Puffle. ** Most servers have crashed on original Club Penguin because of all and every Pookshits. ** Many Pookshits have invaded igloos of others, even non-role playing people. The Pookshits were killed due to that. They got killed while invading into the igloos, which make them vulnerable. * They always block entrance for drama and annoying others. * All Pukies but also retarded mumus are sexist: they don't like fathers and brothers, even grand-dads! Some allow males in their roleplay. * Because all of them are racist and some have spam racists quotes. ** They even spam sexual content like sukkks big juicy coooks! * They are all cancerous. Category:Cancer People